


Riddle Knows Best

by MoonlightDragon777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, I sing so make of that what you will, Podfic, kind of idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightDragon777/pseuds/MoonlightDragon777
Summary: Once upon a time in a kingdom far away, there was a prince born to a dark haired king and a queen with emerald eyes. The kingdom rejoiced for the birth of the prince, except for the Dark Lord Voldemort, who stole him away and locked him in a secluded tower.One day, Harry asks to leave.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58
Collections: distractions 💬 halloween big bang 2020





	Riddle Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha) in the [Distractions_Halloween_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Distractions_Halloween_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> tomarry tangled au!  
> rapunzel - harry potter  
> mother gothel - tom riddle  
> eugene - ron weasley  
> i was thinking something along the lines of:  
> tom/voldemort takes harry as a child/teen, (for powers or not idm) and keeps him in the tower. ron finds it, and takes harry to see the kingdom. (no romance there bc ick). bonus points if tom/voldemort wins in the end 👀

**Listen:**  
  
<http://www.mediafire.com/file/rq7ry5gexy8ivly/Riddle_Knows_Best.mp3/file>  
**Lyrics:**

You want to go outside? Why, Harry

Look at you, as fragile as a squire

Still a little child, just a babe

You know why we stay up in this spire

That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear

Guess I always knew this day was coming

Knew that soon you'd try to leave the nest

Soon, but not yet

Trust me, pet

Riddle knows best

Riddle knows best

Listen to the Dark Lord

Stay here where you’re safe, secured

Riddle knows best

Here your safetys ensured

Outside you could be tortured

Imperio, crucio, avada kedavra,

reducto, ventus, Stupefy!

Also expluso, fiendfire and -

Stop, no more, you'll just upset me

Riddle's right here

Riddle will protect you

Harry, here's what I suggest

Stop these nonsense

“Leave-me” comments

Riddle knows best

Go ahead, get trampled by a hippogriff

Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead

Me? I’m just a Dark Lord what do I know?

I only saved and watched and taught you

Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it

Let me live alone here be my guest!

When it’s too late, you’ll see just wait!

Riddle knows best!

Riddle knows best

Take it from the Dark Lord

On your own, you won't survive

Sloppy, under-dressed

Immature, malformed- please!

They'll eat you up alive

Gullible, naive

Positively grubby

Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm...vague

Plus, I believe

Gettin' kinda chubby

I'm just saying cause I know you

Riddle understands

Riddle's here to help you

All I have is one request

Harry?

Yes My Lord?

Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again

Yes My Lord.

Don't forget it

You'll regret it

Riddle knows best

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in one while my parents were outside and wouldn't hear me and my voice definitely cracks in a few places, but I hope you like it!! Maybe someday I'll come back and write an actual plot.


End file.
